DULCE NAVIDAD
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Un pequeño conjunto de one shots con el tema de las fechas especiales en navidad, con mucho ichiruki y algunas otras situaciones, solamente un regalito para fanfiction y todos ustedes.  Lemmon en el capitulo 6, año nuevo.
1. Decorando

HOLA

Vengo con un nuevo fic, exclusivamente de temporada. Una serie de One-shots relacionados con la navidad y esos bellos momentos que van desde fechas especiales a celebraciones típicas, así como simplemente ocurrencias de momento. Todos sobre Bleach, con sus personajes y casi siempre historias cortas (esperenlas en fechas como noche buena y año nuevo, otras porque si).

Espero su apoyo porque este fic durará hasta que tenga que entrar de vacaciones, la última fecha programada sería el seis de enero, los reyes magos, pero sin embargo si algo me llega a la mente después será publicado hasta el día en que decida terminar el fic.

Antes que nada un par de avisos importantes: si decido hacerlo con celebraciones típicas de mi país lo diré antes y daré una breve explicación de la celebración en cuestión (Nany made in Colombia). Y segundo; todos los personajes aquí presentes así como la mayoría de escenarios le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo los usé porque decidí inspirarme en navidad.

_**DECORANDO **_

_EN LA CASA KUROSAKI_

Parecía suficiente luz como para iluminar todo Tokio, sin embargo las estravagancias de Kurosaki Isshin no tenían límite; cascadas, mangueras, figuras, renos mecánicos, bombillas de todos los colores y gran variedad de iluminaciones decoraban la casa de los Kurosaki. ¿Y quién más que un fastidiado chico de cabello naranja para que estuviera colgado del techo poniendo en su lugar todos y cada uno de los objetos que su padre le entregaba?, no no había otro, ese era Ichigo.

-Estúpido hijo, te dije que a la derecha, ¿No puedes hacer algo bien?

-Viejo del demonio, ¿Por qué no te subes y lo haces tú?

-¿A caso la niñita de la casa no puede hacerlo? - Rukia no podía faltar.

-Cállate maldita enana, tu no estás haciendo nada.

-¿A si?, nunca subestimes a un Kuchiki.

Por obra y gracia del espíritu santo – y por espírtu santo me refiero a Rukia – la escalera en la que se encontraba Ichigo se desplomó en el suelo junto con un dolorido sustituto.

-¡Pudiste haberme matado! ¿En qué estabas pensando? - Se levantó Ichigo iracundo.

-Primero, si no te mató Aizen ,dudo que lo hubiera hecho yo y segundo sólo quería que vieras lo que hice...

Ichigo levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de su casa, podía vislumbrarse casi toda la primera planta – A excpeción de la cocina – y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto; cada rincon relucía de limpieza, la chimenea estaba decorada con muerdago y un calcetín por cada uno de los miembros de la familia, a unos metros descansaba el precioso árbol exquisitamente decorado con brilllantes bolas de color y peluches de renos, el ambiente en el interior era cálido y elegante, digno de una Kuchiki.

-¿Lo hiciste tú enana?

-¿Y quién más?

Estaba admirado, pero nunca lo diría. Su orgullo valía más.

_EN LA CASA DE URAHARA_

-Jujuju, esta edición de juguetes marca Urahara shop causarán revuelo

-Cuando dices revuelo sé que te refieres a explosiones

-Pero como me conoces Youruichi-san

-Me gusta más tu árbol, es bastante curioso...

-Lo hice yo solito

Urahara se ganó un par de miradas penetrantes por parte de Ururu y Ginta, mientras barrían el frente y decoraban la fachada con luces y muérdago. Una navidad Urahara no sería una típica navidad.

_EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS_

Todo shingami se encontraba en sus quehaceres diarios; casando hollows, haciendo papeleo, durmiendo en el pasto, regañando a sus subordinados por dormir o llevándole sake al capitán. Si, esa era la vida de un segador de almas. Pero de repente esa armonía diaria se vio quebrada por un estruendoso sonido proveniente de quién sabe donde.

-Se informa a cada capitán que este año debe coordinar a sus subordinados para decorar la fiesta "humana" denominada navidad en su propia división, debe estar listo para comienzos del mes de Diciembre, gracias por su atención.

_Primer escuadrón_

-Capitán, le digo que si quema cada árbol que traemos no quedará ninguno.

-Cada árbol que traen es horrible, no dejaré de quemarlos hasta que uno me guste.

-¿Pero cómo quiere su árbol?

-Ya le dije que quería el más viejo del bosque.

-Y yo le dije que eso era ilegal

Yamamoto levantó su espada y quemó el árbol número doce que le llevaban, nunca cambiaría de parecer.

_Segundo escuadrón_

-Pero capitana ¿Para qué quiere un árbol que no se vea?

-No podemos dejar que el escuadrón del servicio secreto sea llamativo y notorio.

-Pero si somos el único escuadrón con un "árbol invisible" nos notarmeos mucho más que los otros.

-De acuerdo pero busca un árbol negro

-Pero ese no es el color de la navidad

-Que tenga peluches de gatos negros junto con figurillas de Youruichi-san.

-¿Me está ecuchando capitana?

-Y tal vez le regale un buen conjunto de lencería fina a Yoruichi-san

-Ya empezó...

Soi Fon se alejó lentamente soñando con Youruichi vestida como su principe azul rescatándola mientras ella usaba un vestido rosa pastel cual princesa de cuento.

_Tercer escuadrón_

_-_Kira, por favor deja de tocar los adornos con tu Zanpactou, no podemos colgar el muerdago o se romperá la pared.

-Lo siento de verdad, pensé que podríamos colgarlos sin necesidad de escaleras, sólo quería ayudar

-Gracias, pero deja todo en nuestras manos.

Kira se alejó con un gesto triste mientras contemplaba a sus subordinados tratando de alzar el muerdago sin éxito alguno

_Cuarto escuadrón_

-Que precioso les queda todo ¿Pero qué veo por ahí?, Isane ¿a caso no te quieres poner tu disfraz de duende?.

-Sólo digo que soy demaciado alta como para... - Sus palabras callaron lentamente al ver la sonrisa de su capitana.

-Pero si te quedará precioso

-Como diga capitana.

Unohana le alcanzó el gorro a su teniente y se alejó para inspeccionar el resto de la decoración.

_Quinto escuadrón_

-Hinamori-san, creo que ya está bien de peluches

-Pero si son muy tiernos

-Lo sé Hinamori-san, pero hay que dejar espacio para un árbol y alguno que otro adorno

-Eso es, decoraremos el árbol con peluches, eres brilante...

Momo se alejó feliz haciendo cuentas de cuántos peluches usaría en su árbol.

_Sexto escuadrón_

-Capitán, respeto su deseo de querer que el árbol luzca lujoso pero le digo que las bolas de oro sólido partirán las ramas del árbol y el muerdago no lleva "lluvia de diamantes" es lluvia de nieve.

-¿A caso eres tan incompetente como para no poder poner un adorno en un árbol?

-Bueno yo no, es sólo que...

-Eso pensé, háslo y deja de holgazanear, iré a buscar la bufanda que mandé a tejer con finos hilos de seda oriental...

Byakuya se retiró con su airoso caminar de gacela, en busca de su fina prenda. Mientras Renji luchaba contra las pesadas bolas de oro puro.

_Séptimo escuadrón_

_-_Capitán, le digo por cuarta vez que el árbol es para decorarlo y poner regalos en la parte inferior, no para... lo que hizo hace unos minutos...

-¿Qué dices? Yo no hice nada.

-Capitán lo vi cuando entré con los adornos, es el cuarto árbol que usa como baño.

-Yo tengo mi propio baño.

-Pero no parece querer usarlo.

-Tch, me iré a cepillarme el cabello.

Tetsuzaemon fregó el piso a su alrededor mientras el peludo capitán dejaba todo su hermoso pelaje en el sofá, y pensar que era un "hombre tan tierno".

_Octavo escuadrón_

-Usted es un borracho, desperdició el dinero para los adornos en sake...

-Nanao, cálmate, sientate junto a mi, toma un poco de Sake y celebremos juntos que llegó la navidad y si no ¿Para qué es el alocohol?...

-No sea descarado, más bien levántese y busque un árbol decente.

-¿Pero para qué si cuando estemos borrachos y desnudos no nos fijaremos en la decoración...

Kyoraku salió de su escuadrón con una mejilla roja por la reciente cachetada pero una grande sonrisa; esta sería una buena navidad.

_Noveno escuadrón_

_-_Hisagui, deja tu obsesión por ese estúpido número, no puedes ponerlo en todas partes...

-Claro que puedo, lo llevo tatuado en la cara ¿Dónde no lo podría poner?

-No es un número para la navidad.

-Puaj, ponemos sesenta y nueve bolas y punto, además el resto lo gastamos en sake.

Hisagui se retiró procurando pasar junto al décimo escuadrón para ver a su "princesita" y luego ir a tomar sake junto con Kira.

_Décimo escuadrón_

-Capitán, hace mucho frio...

-Pero qué dices si el clima es de lo más agradable.

-Digo que el hielo es muy navideño pero no es nada apropiado para los interiores.

-Pero mira qué decoración más bella.

-Capitán usted es muy terco, mejor iré a buscar un poco de sake.

-Cuidado, podrías resba... olvídalo

Matsumoto yacía en el piso adolorida por el reciente resbalón mientras Toshiro seguía contemplando su obra de arte; todo el piso cubierto de hielo cual pista de patinaje, un gigantesco árbol también en hielo, así como sus adornos y el muerdago del mismo material, hasta las paredes tenían hielo. Nadie podría caminar porque en verano sería una piscina.

_Undécimo escuadrón_

-Ken-chan, quiero que la decoración del árbol sean dulces

-Eso es cursi, no pondremos nada de adornos para señoritas...

-Pero yo quiero dulces Ken-chan, pondremos dulces y todos tendrán una bolsa de dulces, pero la mia será más grande, además cada adorno será un dulce de diferente color y tamaño...

-Has lo que quieras.

Yachiru bajó rápidamente del hombro de Kenpachi mientras ponía pegajosos caramelos en el gigantesco árbol y el verde muérdago y cada pared que se atravezaba en su camino, podría llamarse una verdaderamente dulce navidad.

_Duodécimo escuadrón_

-Capitán, deje de robotizar todo, la idea es que nosotros decoremos el árbol, no sus pequeñas cosas que parecen duendes.

-Con su incompetencia confiaría más en un gusano, mejor vete a trabajar, yo terminaré con esto.

-Pero capitán...

-Sin peros, luego desarrollaré algo para personas inservibles como tú.

-Como ordene capitán.

Las pequeñas bestias que lucían como duendes decoraban cada rincón mientras Nemu reparaba los errores y Kurotsuchi supervisaba todo, genial equipo.

_Décimotercer escuadrón_

-Capitán, ya hay suficientes regalos como para darle dos a todas las personas en la sociedad de almas.

-Muchos no son tantos, además ¿Cómo perder la oportunidad de hacer feliz a cada niño en esta fecha especial?, no tendría corazón si no lo hiciera.

-Pero ya no caben en el escuadrón y el árbol ya no se ve porque lo hundieron los regalos.

-Es el significado de la alegría y la abundancia, luego, cuando los repartamos veremos nuestro bellísimo árbol y la felicidad que repartimos.

-Mi capitán tiene un corazón de oro – dijeron los chicos al unísono

-¡Yo lo dije primero! - Gritaron Kyone y Sentarou al tiempo mientras discutían como siempre.

Ukitake observaba paciente la escena mientras contemplaba con admiración su gigantesca pila de regalos, ¿A cuántos niños haría feliz?, no sabía con exactitud pero entre más mejor.

_EN HUECO MUNDO_

-Vaya, nunca pensé que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra trabajaran tan bien juntos...

-Bueno, Grimmjow fue a buscar los huesos, dijo que había muchos reunidos en una cueva y una vez los trajo yo ensamblé el árbol.

Noitra y Ulquiorra contemplaban la reciente obra del chico de pálido semblante: un gigantesco árbol de blancos huesos de todas las formas y tamaños perfectamente organizados para dar paso a una bellísima estructura. Mientras observaban el peculiar adorno Halibell y sus fracciones decoraban unas bolitas llenándolas de escarcha en la superficie y colgándolas en los huesos del árbol.

-Puaj, todos son tan cursis, ninguno de ustedes tuvo que ir a asesinar cuanto hollow se apareciera para conseguir los huesos.

-Pero dijiste que los encontraste arrojados en el suelo.

-Despierta niña, los huesos no crecen en los árboles, crecen en las caras de todas esas alimañas...

-Tiene razón...

-No lo apoyes Noitra.

-Sólo digo que a quien deberían adular es a mi, yo sacrifiqué mi bello cuerpo para recolectar los materiales y todo lo que ven es una estúpida pila de huesos que tiene forma porque la hizo Ulquiorra.

-Claro, la fuerza bruta sólo alcanza para matar brutalmente, no para tener ingenio...

-Pareces una niña, da lo mismo, hagan lo que se les de la gana, yo me largo.

Grimmjow se retiró con las manos atrás del cuello y los ojos cerrados mientras todos lo ignoraban olímpicamente continuando con sus oficios de decorar el árbol y Barragan aparecía con un gigantesco saco repleto de regalos dando un aire familiar a cierto anciano que reparte regalos a los niños buenos, pero eso, eso es historia para otro día.

De forma peculiar pero a cada uno lo afecta el espíritu de la navidad.

HOLA

Espero que les haya gustado, traté de ponerle humor porque esta fecha es para estar alegres, sonreir juntos y acordarnos de nuestro siempre amado Bleach.

Gracias por leer, si les gustó por favor comenten, si no, también, de cualquier forma me harán feliz. Espero que sean muy felices en esta época y no lo olviden, estaré aquí para regalarles unos minutos agradables con mi peculiar historia, sólo esperen fechas especiales y ocurrencias ocasionales de mi boba mentecita, los amo...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	2. Día de las velitas

HOLA

Vengo con la segunda entrega de estos pequeños momentos, hoy siete de diciembre, se celebra el día de las velitas (celebración en la que se prenden muchas velas y se lanzan juegos pirotécnicos al cielo, además de que en algunos lugares del campo se encienden hogueras en son de celebración.).

Antes de empezar gracias a estas bellas personitas, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz: **Albii001 **y **Clan Yuki**. De no ser por ustedes esta historia no continuaría, gracias por su apoyo, espero que sean muy felices esta navidad y bueno, disfruten este capitulo.

Como ya sabemos bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, sus personajes y escenarios igualmente. Todos los derechos a Tite pero esta historia es de mi completa autoría y escrita únicamente pars leerse en fanfiction. Gracias por su atención.

_**DIA DE LAS VELITAS**_

Si incluye fuego, explosivos y es de noche no cabe duda; Estamos en la tienda de Urahara. ¿Y dónde más?.

Shingamis, Arrancars, Vizards, humanos y todo tipo de razas se encontraban reunidos en el gigantesco patio exterior de la tienda. Casi todos tenían cara de curiosidad, ansiosos por ver qué tenía preparado el ex-capitán para esa peculiar noche. Podemos mencionar que el silencio reinaba en la oscuridad, como precediendo un estruendo nada natural.

-Ordenadamente van a tomar una de las velas que les ofrecen Ginta y Ururu, lo mejor está por venir – Ese fue Tessai hablandole a la multitud.

-A mi nadie me dice qué hacer – Esos fueron Grimmjow y Hyori al unísono ¿Quién lo diría?

-Cállate mocosa, no vaya a ser que te rompa la cabeza.

-Lo dice el que se creyó mariconcito, con tu estúpida tintura y tu delineador.

-No sabes cuańdo callarte enana

-Cállate fresita – Rukia habló instintivamente

-Pero si yo no dije nada

-Silencio todos, reciban lo que se les ofrece y si no les gusta guárdenselo, a nadie le interesa - Youruichi

no podía faltar.

Sorpresivamente todos hicieron dos filas ordenadas para recibir las pequeñas velitas de colores que les ofrecian los niños, luego se dispersaron a su gusto.

-Ahora, ¿Ven el fuego en el centro del patio?, pasen y enciendan su vela, adelante, sin miedo...

Se amontonaron para encender el pequeño fuego, luego cada uno puso la mano al rededor de la caliente mecha para evitar que el viento apagara su vela.

-Sé que esto no es usual, pero vamos ¡Es tiempo de paz! Así que por qué no buscan a alguien que no sea de su misma "especie" por así decirlo y le entregan su vela, es solo un momento para compartir...

La confusión se dio a notar en todo el lugar, ninguno sabía qué hacer, así que fue Toshiro quien dio el primer paso y le entrego su vela blanca a Karin quién trató de contener un ligero sonrojo. Después de eso las cosas fluyeron un poco más fácil: Zommary le entregó su vela a Byakuya, Byakuya se quedó quieto y guardó su vela para que nadie se diera cuenta, Ulquiorra le dio su vela a Orihime, quien casi se desmaya, Inoue por su parte le devolvió la propia, Ishida se la llevó a Nemu mientras ella aplastó las dos accidentalmente, Urahara se la dio a Hyori y ella le arrojó las dos en la cabeza, Keigo le dio la suya a Matsumoto y ella le restrego las dos en la cara, Shinji se acercó a Orihime pero fue pateado por su fiel compañera rubia. En medio de toda la confusión Grimmjow se acercó lentamente a Rukia, quien se ecnontraba un poco oculta entre las sombras, la miró con desprecio mientras cerraba los ojos y le entregó su vela azul cielo, ella no pudo evitar ganar un poco de color en las mejillas y ofrecerle la suya mientras el se la recibia como quien no quiere la cosa. En eso se acercó Ichigo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Serás idiota, ¿Qué no estás viendo qué hacen todos?

-No lo digo por eso, ¿Tú y Grimmjow, es enserio?

-¿Qué demonios insinuas?

-¿No estarás celoso Ichigo? - Habló el chico de cabello azul dibujando una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Por qué estaría celoso, no seas idiota?

-¿No estas celoso?, entonces no te importará que haga esto...

Grimmjow tomó a Rukia de la cadera mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios...

-Que ni se te ocurra

Si, Ichigo lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo mientras sacaba su insignia shingami, pero antes de que las cosas pudieran calentarse un estruendoso sonido invadió la tensión previa a la sorpresa.

-Bienvenidos al grandioso espectaculo de fuegos artificiales marca Urahara...

El cielo se tiñó de colores; rosado, azul, dorado, plateado, verde, rojo, entre otros invadían el firmamento reventando en preciosas formas, tales como copos de nieve, estrellas, lunas, árboles, hasta animales.

-Eso fue solo la entrada, ahora miren el plato fuerte.

Los diversos explosivos empezaron a tomar forma de ¿Rostros?. Si, diferentes caras podían apreciarse en el firmamento, casi la de todos los presentes, claro, siendo la primera la de Urahara con su inseparable abanico, seguida de un gato negro, la de Yamamoto, Soi fong y cada capitán, luego los vizard, los diez arrancar junto con sus fracciones, los shinigamis de menor rango, los humanos allí presentes y el siempre incatalogable Ichigo. Terminando de nuevo con la cara de Urahara y su mejor espectáculo de luces. Todo le llevó casi dos horas.

-Gracias por apreciar mi espectáculo, no lo olviden, la mejor polvora se encuentra en Urahara shop y ya que terminamos con esto ¿por qué no nos ponemos a disfrutar?.

Nadie supo de donde, y a nadie le interesa, Urahara sacó barriles y barriles repletos de alcohol, una gran cantidad de mesas y galletas recién horneadas, invitó a todos a celebrar.

Mientras unos se ponían más borrachos que otros Ichigo y Rukia prefirieron negarse y se alejaron caminando uno al lado del otro en un incómodo silencio, entonces Rukia decidió romper el hielo.

-Me dirás por qué estás molesto

-No estoy molesto

-Entonces estás menopáusico

-Tch

-Te conozco demaciado bien

-No es nada

-Estás celoso

Ichigo se detuvo abruptamente.

-Claro que no ¿Qué te creiste enana estúpida?

-Oh no, tu a mi no me llamas enana...

-Lo eres

-Tal vez, pero almenos no estoy celosa

-¡Que no estoy celoso maldita sea!

-Si no lo estuvieras no te molestarias

-¿Quiéres que te lo demuestre?

Ichigo arrinconó a la shinigami contra un árbol mientras esta empezaba a sentirse como un ciervo acorralado pro su depredador. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que ahora parecían derretirse, se concentró en los labios del chico mientras este no le dio tiempo de hacer más y la besó. Al principio timida pero luego más confiada Rukia subió las manos hasta encontrarse con las hebras anaranjadas, enredó sus dedos en el rebelde cabello mientras las manos del chico se dirigían a su cintura. Cuando faltó el aire bastó una mirada para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. Ninguno contaba con la velita encendida en las manos traviesas de un orgulloso Isshin.

HOLA

¿Qué tal, les gustó?.. al principio me dije, hagamos algo más neutro, que no sea tanto de parejas como de humor pero me di cuenta que el Ichiruki es como un circulo vicioso, nunca podré salir de esto y no quiero hacerlo así que bueno, ¡Que viva el Ichiruki en navidad!.

Agradecería de todo corazón cualquier comentario, duda o review de cualquier clase. Estén muy felices esta navidad y bueno, cuidense mucho,y acuerdense de mi.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	3. La novena

HOLA

De verdad, gracias por ese gran apoyo que me regalaron en el capitulo pasado, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a publicar el episodio aquí presente... Antes de empezar me gustaría dar especiales gracias a:

**Takuma-Albii-chan**

**Vv-Saya-vV**

**Kiokakatsuki**

**Metsfan 101**

**Clan Yuki**

Gracias a ustedes, esta historia puede continuar. Antes que nada un par de aclaraciones importantes: no se si _la novena_ se reza en otros paises pero en Colombia es tradición, a partir del día 16 de Diciembre, hasta el 24 (durante nueve díaz) se reza una serie de oraciones dedicadas así: oración para todos los días, oración a la virgen, oración a San José, oración al niño Jesús, consideración diaria y gozos. No tengo intención de incluir la parte católica en el fic debido a posibles suseptibilidades, solamente narraré la reunión de la novena estilo Bleach, espero no incomodar a nadie (para una mayor aclaración yo haré un sólo capitulo de la novena, por eso se publica hoy, a pesar de ser nueve díaz).

Segundo: Tite Kubo es el dueño y señor de Bleach, yo lo usé para pasar un buen rato e intentar que las demás personas pasen un buen rato conmigo, por favor disfruten.

_**LA NOVENA**_

Absolutamente todas las razas existentes en el mundo de Urahara estaban invitados a la reunión especial que ofrecía el tendero; la novena de aguinaldos. Como siempre llegaron Shinigamis, Arrancar, Vizards, humanos, e Ichigo.

Aunque trataran de disimular un poco, al llegar todos quedaban anonadados ante el espléndido banquete que se extendía a través de cinco largas mesas. Entre los platillos presentes se podían mensionar los buñuelos, la natilla, el requezón, el jamón de cerdo y el de pavo, el vino de uvas y el de manzanas, la mayor cantidad de sake que Matsumoto haya podido ver en su vida, gran variedad de galletas y golosinas y una enorme tarta de chocolate.

-El día de hoy estamos reunidos con el bello propósito de...

-Cállate abuelo, mejor dediquemonos a comer...

-Si no participan no comerán.

-Tch, tu no eres mi jefe...

Grimmjow avanzó hasta las enormes mesas, intentó tomar una botella de sake pero se vio repentinamente interrumpido por una soga que "accidentalmente" se amarró al rededor de su pie y lo dejó colgando de cabeza.

-Como les iba diciendo, nadie probará bocado hasta que no realicemos la ceremonia humana de la novena de aguinaldos... ahora si me lo permiten...

Nadie se atrevió a negarse, la comida lucía deliciosa y todo lo que había que hacer era prestar atención por unos minutos, no era ningún sacrificio. Como niños de primaria se sentaron en el cielo mirando fijamente a Kisuke mientras esperaban que éste diera comienzo a la actividad.

-Si no les importa las siguientes personas van a colaborarme en el orden de las orcaiones de; todos los días, la virgen María, José padre putativo de Jesús, al niño Jesús, la consideración y los gozos. Los afortunado son: Yamamoto-san, Youruichi-san, Ichigo-san, Kuchiki-san, Byakuya y Toshiro.

Nadie se atrevió a negarse, su estómago clamaba por comida y la visión no les ayudaba mucho así que se apresuraron a cumplir los deseos de Urahara, pusieron la mejor actitud que pudieron y junto con Urahara dejaron su espiritu volar. Una vez concluida la novena todos se encontraban anciosos por el banquete que les esperaba.

-Antes de que se maten los unos a los otros por un pedazo de pan, a la salida encontrarán las bufandas con mi hermoso rostro tejido en lana. Tienen un modico precio que permanecerá como secreto hasta que salgan. Gracias y no se diga más... ¡A comer!.

Todos salieron corriendo con dirección a la mesa pero los primeros cinco en llegar se vieron obligados a hacerle compañía a Grimmjow colgando de cabeza, los glotones eran Oomaeda, Hiory, Yammy, Shinji y Mashiro.

-Lo siento, olvidé quitar las trampas...

Todos miraron de forma amenazante a Urahara mientras éste solo se reía tras su abanico. Con un poco de miedo retomaron su camino rumbo a la mesa repleta de comida, luego de ver que no había peligro se llenaron la boca con cuánto pudieron meter en ella y algunos – Dígase Matsumoto y Kioraku – se emborracharon hasta perder el conocimiento. Fue una noche "mágica".

La velada casi llegaba a su fin y había una pareja en especial que disfrutaba de las estrellas sentados en una colina. Ichigo dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la chica a su lado. Rukia miraba el infinito de forma soñadora y los destellos del cielo se reflejaban en sus hermosas orbes violeta azulado. El Kurosaki no pudo evitarlo y terminó bajando la mirada hasta los labios de la shinigami. Una pequeña mancha de chocolate se encontraba en la orilla de estos.

-Rukia... tienes...

-¿Qué miras tan fijamente fresita?

-Yo solo trataba de decirte que... tienes algo en los labios...

-¿Dónde?

La chica se frotó la boca bruscamente sin conseguir quitar la mancha, entonces Ichigo le sostuvo la mano mientras con un dedo le retiraba delicadamente el dulce restante.

-Ya... no la tienes...

-G-gracias...

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos mientras se acercaban lentamente, sus labios apenas se rozaron. ¿Pero que sentido tenía evitar lo inevitable?. Ya lo habían hecho una vez ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?. Atrayendo esos pensamientos a la mente profundizaron el beso y él la tomó de la cintura mientras ella enredaba sus delgados dedos en el cabello del chico. Sus bocas se movían a un ritmo acompasado y de repente ese contacto no fue suficiente. Ichigo la recostó en el suelo mientras se posisionaba sobre ella, la besó con más pasión y bajó sus manos lentamente, hasta llegar al borde de la blusa, empezó a subirla hasta que se vio interrumpido por una tos evidentemente fingida.

-Rukia, nos vamos.

La chica se levantó como impulsada por resortes, se arregló la ropa tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y se peinó un poco sabiendo que su cabello estaría algo enmarañado, se ordenó y volvio a su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

-Calro nii-sama.

-Despidete, nos iremos en unos minutos.

Byakuya se retiró dejando una fuerte sensación de electricidad en el aire. Los chicos estuvieron estáticos por unos segundos hasta que dicidieron que era absurdo, volvieron a su actitud orgullosa de siempre y a su permanente ceño fruncido.

-Nos veremos luego idiota...

-Como quieras enana.

Ichigo se quedó apreciando el elgante movimiento de Rukia al caminar, sonrió de forma muy leve, él ignoraba la sonrisa de emoción que la shinigami tenía plasmada en el rostro.

Finalmente los borrachos se quedaron durmiendo en el suelo, las personas aún concientes recidieron en la casa de Urahara y algunos se marcharon a su hogar. De forma muy peculiar juntos eran más unidos que el agua y el aceite...

HOLA

Jum, me gustan un poco más los capitulos así cortos, por eso no espero defraudar a nadie, lo contrario, espero dejarlos con ganas de más, gracias por leer y espero recibir sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

(Antes de irme me gustaría decir que siento algo de nervios al incluir religión, no me gusta profesar mi fe porque pienso que cada uno cree en lo que quiere, mi intensión no es obligar a nadie, por eso no me centre tanto en la parte religiosa, espero que nadie se haya ofendido y más bien haya disfrutado del capitulo. Gracias.)

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	4. Víspera de navidad

HOLA

Gracias por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de continuar con este tema... entonces especiales gracias a estas hermosas personitas:

**IchirukiLullabi**

**Clan Yuki**

**Vv-saya-vV**

**tary-Hime**

**Akisa (**creo que para año nuevo o después estará ;)**)**

Este día en especial es navidad, se resume en dos partes (preferiblemente cortas) que consisten en la víspera de navidad y el día de navidad, publicadas en orden el 24 de diciembre y el 25 de diciembre. Espero que disfruten de ambas partes y estén felices esta navidad.

Debido a la categoria, las visperas y la navidad serán exclusivamente Ichiruki, como un regalo para mi pareja favorita y mis lectores favoritos . Espero no haya problemas con que no incluya otros personajes en especial, solo la familia Kurosaki.

Todos los derechos a Tite Kubo por sus personajes y escenarios, gracias por crear Bleach y hacerme muy feliz con su obra.

_**VISPERA DE NAVIDAD**_

Las mañanas en Karakura siempre eran hermosas, este día en especial el piso estaba cubierto por una blanca alfombra de nieve y tenues rayos de sol conseguían colarse por las esponjosas nubes. Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de la ausencia de una persona en especial, la tercera cama en la habitación de sus hermanas estaba desocupada.

Sin saber el paradero de Rukia empezó a buscar por toda la casa hasta llegar a la sala y encontrarse a la shinigami vistiendo su pijama térmica. Tenía los ojos fijos en el árbol, casi escudriñando en las verdes hojas.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Idiota! Me asustaste...

-Lo siento pero no es normal verte tan temprano sentada viendo fijamente un árbol de navidad...

-Sólo pensaba...

-¿En qué?

-Bueno, todo esto de la navidad... nunca he vivido algo así, de niña era una pobre ladrona y al crecer y entrar a la familia Kuchiki ellos nuna mencionaron nada parecido... no son personas que celebren lo que al pueblo le gusta...

-Ya veo...

-Es interesante, ustedes se emocionan por la decoración, los regalos debajo del árbol. Son cosas tan pequeñas pero los hace sentir... completos.

-¿A caso no te sientes así?

-Bueno... ustedes me han acogido como un miembro de su familia pero no me gustaría interferir en su celebración familiar, creo que debería marcharme a la sociedad de almas...

-No tienes que hacerlo, el viejo te adora y Yuzu y Karin esperan cocinarte una deliciosa cena de navidad...

-Pero no soy...

-¿De la familia?... claro que lo eres...

-Gracias...

Permanecieron en silencio unos largos diez minutos hasta que el estruendoso grito de Isshin se dejó escuchar en toda la casa.

-¡Goodmorning familia!

-Ah, es el viejo...

-Ichigo... ¿Qué has estado haciendo con mi adorada tercera hija desde tan temprano?

-No pienses mal cabra loca, ella se levantó primero y solo quise ver dónde estaba...

-Bien, fingiré que creo tus mentiras y esperaremos juntos que Yuzu haga el desayuno...

La familia se reunió "en paz" mientras todos gritaban e Isshin lloraba junto al cartel de Masaki. La mañana de por si fue normal en lo que a los Kursaki respecta. Sin embargo todos pudieron notar la reciente incomodidad de Rukia.

-Rukia-chan, hoy Yuzu preparará una cena deliciosa por ser vispera de navidad y quiero que estés con nostros...

-Pero Kurosaki-san...

-No hay pero que valga, mi estúpido hijo requiere de tu presencia y estaríamos encantados de tenerte junto a nosotros para celebrar la navidad...

-Yo no sabría si...

-Vamos Rukia-chan, este año añadimos un regalo para ti...

-¿Para mi?

-Así es, el idiota de mi hijo lo escogió y Yuzu y Karin lo ayudaron... esperamos que te guste...

-No era necesario.

-Claro que lo era, pero espero que no te pique la curiosidad porque no abriremos los regalos hasta después de media noche...

-Gracias, de verdad...

Después del almuerzo la familia Kurosaki completa (Eso incluía a Rukia) salió a pasear por los parques de Karakura, disfrutaron de la decoración y los delicosos dulces que encontraban en cada lugar. La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Una vez en casa disfrutaron de una cena enorme, delicioso pavo y una riquísima compañía enmarcada con dulce vino de uvas. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no notaron el momento en que el reloj marcó las 11:50.

-¡Famila, oficialmente será navidad en diez minutos así que preparemos los juegos artificiales y pensemos en que abriremos los regalos una vez el reloj termine con las doce campanadas...

-Cálmate viejo, no es como si las cosas fueran a irse...

-Ichigo, faltan cinco minutos...

Ichigo le prestó atención a la shinigami viendo sus brillantes ojos violeta azulado repletos de ilusión al apreciar el reloj de la pared que casi llegaba a las 12.

Pronto cinco minutos se transformaron en cuatro, luego en tres, más tarde en dos y finalmente en uno... en un minuto sería navidad.

Continuará...

(Espera la próxima parte, pronto en cines (realmente en fanfiction...))

HOLA

Espero haberlos dejado intrigados, me facinaría que se emocionen porque la siguiente publicación será mañana y bueno, me facinaría si a ustedes les gustó este capitulo. De ser así (Y si no fue así igualmente) me harían feliz dejando un pequeño review. Gracias por leer la historia y regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	5. El día de navidad

HOLA

Gracias por haber leido al capitulo anterior, antes de empezar ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!..

También me encantaría dar un agradecimiento especial a estas bellas personitas, que me dedicaron un minuto de su tiempo para hacerme un regalo de navidad verdaderamente especial...

**Metsfan101**

**Clan Yuki**

**IchirukiLullaby**

**Vv-saya-vV**

**Akisa**

Espero que les guste este capitulo, que como dije en el capitulo anterior es la continuación de la "Víspera de navidad"...

Todos los derechos a Tite Kubo, que espero también esté pasando una feliz navidad.

_**EL DIA DE NAVIDAD**_

Pronto cinco minutos se transformaron en cuatro, luego en tres, más tarde en dos y finalmente en uno... en un minuto sería navidad.

Fue tal vez el minuto más largo de su vida. La tensión junto a ella podía cortarse con la mano, los segundos fueron tortuosos y su cara no tenía precio. Definitivamente Rukia era la persona más adorable que Ichigo había conocido, en un segundo era orgullosa y cruel, lo insultaba, lo golpeaba y lo trataba como su alfombra pero al siguinete podía hacerlo olvidar hasta su nombre con una de esas hermosas miradas acompañadas de una dulce sonrisa. O si, ella podía ser la persona más manipuladora si lo quisiera.

Finalmente le media noche llegó, trayendo con ella un fuerte estruendo debido a la gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales que fueron arrojados en todo Karakura. El cielo se tiñó de colores y parecía adornado con escarcha. El primero en salir corriendo rumbo al árbol fue Isshin, emocionado se tropezó con cuánto adorno encontró en el camino pero eso no evitó que llegara junto a su objetivo. Sin embargo sus hijos llegaron antes que él a paso lento.

-Bueno chicos, no se emocionen, abriremos los regalos en orden y yo...

-O no, no viejo, no serás el primero, dejemos que Rukia-chan abra su regalo, es quien tenía más emoción después de ti...

Rukia no pudo ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se asomó por sus mejillas, sin embargo recibió gustosa el blanado paquete que le extendía Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-No sé que decir...

-Sólo ábrelo, nos harás felices con eso.

Por primera vez en la vida se sintió torpe mientras sus dedos temblaban al desamarrar el lazo que rodeaba su regalo, luego retiró el papel para dejar a la vista una preciosa tela color azul cielo. Extendió la pieza para encontrarse con un lindo vestido de tirantes largo hasta dos dedos por encima de la rodilla, la cintura estaba enmarcada por un cinturón negro de tela y el borde de la falda tenía encaje del mismo color junto con el limite del escote. No lo diría en voz alta pero Ichigo (Y claro, también las gemelas) tenían muy buen gusto.

-Es... hermoso

-Y te quedará espléndido en verano, eres tan hermosa Rukia-chan...

-No digas eso Yuzu, sólo exageras...

-Bueno, si no les importa, creo que el viejo está a punto de explotar si no ve su regalo pronto...

-Vamo, todos abran sus regalos, no es justo que sólo miremos el mio...

Haciéndole caso a la shinigami todos abrieron sus regalos. Yuzu recibió un conjunto de falda y torero junto a unos hermosos aretes de oro. Karin tenía un pesquero camuflado con una chaqueta militar acompañados de un nuevo balón de fútbol. Por su lado Isshin recibió una bata de médico con su nombre grabado y una revista de dudosa procedencia junto a una colonia. Finalmente Ichigo recibió un nuevo Ipod. Todos estaban felices.

-Antes de que terminemos, Rukia, me gustaría darte algo...

-¿Más cosas?

-Bueno, lo vi el otro día y creí que te gustaría...

Ichigo sacó una bolsa mediana de detrás del sofá, un poso nervioso se la extendió a la chica mientras esta tomaba el regalo con una mano temblorosa. Rompió el papel y quedó absorta con el contenido, alguien tuvo que sarandearla para que reaccionara.

-¡Es perfecto!

¿Qué más podía haber en el interior?. No era nada más ni nada menos que un peluche de Chappy blanco como la nieve, curiosamente sostenía una fresa entre sus patas. Rukia lo apretó contra si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía hasta lo que sus labios podían estirarse. ¿Podía existir escena más tierna que la que acababa de ver Ichigo?. Si la había no le importaba, Rukia era perfecta, sin embargo no todo puede ser tan pacifico.

-Tch, es sólo un conejo deforme, no es para tanto...

-Retractate, Chappy no es deforme...

-Lo es, además es enano como tú.

No recibió más respuesta que un pisotón acompañado de una sonrisa socarrona. ¿Qué sería de ellos son arruinar los momentos especiales?. No, no serían ellos.

, ya estamos cansadas y el viejo ya subió a dormir, te esperaremos en la habitación.

-Claro Karin, subiré en un minuto.

Las gemelas subieron juntas dejando solos a Ichigo y a Rukia. Ellos se sentaron en el sofá mirando fijamente la televisión apagada.

-Gracias...

-¿Qué, por qué me agradeces?

-Sólo quería expresarte mis sentimientos.

-Pero no hay nada que agradecer...

-Eres tan idiota, yo solamente quería mostrarte lo que siento, a veces la gente sólo quiere mostrarse como es y tu lo arruinas todo.

-Cálmate, sólo digo que no tienes que agradecerme nada...

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento terminaron el uno casi encima del otro, sus respiraciones se confundían en el aire y el rubor se hizo presente en ambos rostros.

-Me iré a dormir...

-Como quieras...

La shinigami subió lentamente las escaleras para ser detenida a la mitad por una cálida mano masculina.

-Antes de que te vallas me encantaría...

-Lo sé...

Se acercaron lentamente mientras se besaban de forma insegura para pasar a ser una intrusión en ambas bocas. El la arrinconó contra la pared mientras ella le abrazaba el cuello, su beso duró lo que necesitaron para volver a tomar aire. En ese momento se miraron a los ojos y se digeron lo que habían callado bastante tiempo sin necesidad de hablar. Al fin las cosas estaban claras.

-Feliz navidad... Ichigo.

-Feliz navidad a ti, Rukia.

La chica se retiró del encierro en que la tenía el sustituto y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Había sido su mejor navidad.

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... ¿Muy cursi?... no se pero a mi me gustó, lo importante es que a ustedes también les haya gustado, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! De nuevo y bueno, cualquier comentario, por pequeño que sea es muy valioso para mi.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	6. Año nuevo

HOLA

Espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes haya pasado una muy Feliz navidad. De verdad gracias por haber leido los capitulos pasados y bueno en especial a estas bellas personitas:

**IchirukiLullaby**

**Akisa**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**Clan Yuki**

**Vv-Saya-vV**

Como en el día de navidad esto es un exclusivo Ichiruki, para que mi pareja favorita tenga muchas más oportunidades este año...

En esta ocasión decidí poner el año nuevo en un solo capitulo... un poco más largo que los dos anteriores, espero sea de su agrado y que reciban un próspero 2012.

(Advertencia: Puede tener unas cuantas escenas subidas de tono, dígase lemmon)

_**AÑO NUEVO**_

El reloj marcaba veinte minutos restantes para la media noche. Tal vez ellos no acostumbraban a comer doce uvas, pasear las maletas por las calles, usar ropa interior amarilla o llenar sus bolsillos con lentejas, pero celebraban el último día del año y el recibimiento al siguiente de una manera muy peculiar.

La familia Kurosaki y Rukia viajaron rumbo a una pequeña cabaña a orillas del mar. Este sería su primer año nuevo junto con la Kuchiki e Isshin quería hacer de esta fecha una muy especial para la shinigami.

El lugar era de por si acojedor: la cabaña tenía un aspecto rústico, hecha completamente de madera, rodeada de palmeras, fina arena blanca y el agua turquesa, pura y cristalina. El interior era casi tan bello como el paisaje, brindaba un ambiente muy calmado, unos cuantos muebles azul claro y algunos adornos naturales. Cada uno tenía una cama doble de madera lacada con blanco y colchas aguamarina.

-Es un lugar precioso...

-El viejo lo encontró hace muchos años, cuando aún no nacían Yuzu y Karin, como mamá se enamoró del sitio decidió comprarlo...

Rukia lucía un vestido blanco hasta la mitad del muslo, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo casi como si fuera su piel, amarrado por tirantes detrás del cuello, a juego con unas sandalias del mismo tono y peinada con una coleta alta, parecía un angel caribeño. Por su parte Ichigo vestía una camisa Hawaina roja junto con unas bermudas color crema y unas sandalias negras. Isshin estaba similar pero su camisa era verde. Las mellizas tenían vestidos de flores en combinación negro y blanco.

-Hijos mios, vamos a celebrar al mejor estilo Kurosaki, acompañenme a la playa...

-¿Qué demonios planeaste viejo?

-Tú solo sígueme la corriente...

Las cinco personas caminaron junto al hombre que parecía saltar de la emoción, llegaron a un lugar libre de cualquier palmera y se sentaron esperando que Isshin empezara su acción.

-Damas e Ichigo, prepárense porque lo que van a ver no tiene precedentes...

-Más te valga que sea algo apto para niños...

-Pero Ichi-nii ya estamos grandes...

-Creanme, ni yo quiero ver algo que la cabra haya hecho con esa intención.

-No hablen así... es algo mucho mejor que lo que piensas Ichigo...

Un silencio repentino precedió la repentina explosión que desencadenó una serie de fuegos artificiales magníficos, casi parecían cubrir todo el espacio libre entre el cielo y el mar además de tener la gama de colores más completa que jamás se halla visto. El incio del espectáculo duró aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta que todo quedó sumergido en la oscuridad y el mutismo invadió el lugar.

-Fue muy lindo y todo pero esperaba algo más de ti viejo...

-Eso crees, sólo espera...

Ichigo se vio interrumpido por otra explosión, al dirigir su mirada al cielo se encontró con un gigantesco diez color rosa, por intuición dirigió rápidamente la mirada a su reloj, faltaban nueve segundos para año nuevo.

-Vaya viejo...

Pronto el nueve verde se convirtió en un ocho azul, luego en un siete rojo, un seis violeta, cinco amarillo, cuatro naranja, tres aguamarina, dos esmeralda y terminó con un uno blanco que explotó dando paso a un espectáculo casi tan grande como el que se había presenciado de entrada.

-Eso fue magnífico...

-Fue hermoso Isshin-san.

-Esperen, aún hay más.

Tras terminar el baile de brillantes explosiones empezaron a dibujarse unas cuantas lineas bien definidas para terminar en la cara de las mellizas Yuzu y Karin sonriendo hacia ellos. El rostro de las últimas era épico, sus bocas casi tocan el suelo.

-¡Dios, viejo, eso fue sin duda lo mejor!

-Espera Karin, aún no terminó.

Tras desaparecer el dibujo de las niñas apareció uno con Ichigo junto a Rukia sonriendo págados de si mismos, como si acabaran de terminar una pelea por su orgullo y hubieran ganado. Juntos abrieron los ojos de par en par, la definición de las lineas era estupenda y verse a sí mismo era como estar en el cielo, literalmente.

-Isshin-san, no tenía que...

-Claro que tenía Rukia-chan, tienes un rostro muy bonito, no merecía estar junto a la cara de chango de mi hijo pero como sabes...

-Cállate viejo, acabas de arruinar mi momento.

-Bien, ahora aprecien la mejor obra de la naturaleza plasmada por mi...

Cuando se desvanecieron las últimas luces el cielo se vio invadido por un dibujo más grande que los otros dos anteriores, en el estaba la cara de Isshin, sonriendo con ternura, peor no estaba solo, también esstaba el precioso semblante de Masaki sonriendo con gratitud, casi asegurándoles que estaba bien. Terminadas las luces ninguno de ellos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

-Fue muy considerado de tu parte poner a mamá... gracias.

-Ichigo, es hora de que dejes algunas cosas en el pasado y te dediques a mirar el presente, Masaki está feliz viendonos a nosotros felices y viendo que nuestra familia crece...

-Ojala fuera cierto...

El tensionante momento se vio interrumpido por una última y estruendosa explosión; Era el rostro de Urahara y su mano con un abanico que parecía moverse. A su lado se podía leer muy claramente "Fuegos artificiales cortesía de Kisuke Urahara, la calidad del producto puede variar según el precio. ¡Gracias por comprar con Urahara! (Proximamente en Tokio)"

-¿Es enserio?

-Eso parece...

Tras una sonora carcajada por parte del grupo todos se dirgieron a la cabaña, brindaron la llegada del año nuevo y charlaron hasta que fueron las doce y media. Cansadas, las mellizas se marcharon rumbo a sus camas. Tras asegurarse de que no lo escuchaban sus hijas Isshin se dirigió a los "adolescentes".

-Estamos en una playa paradisiaca, es media noche y planeo irme a dormir ahora, es tu momento Ichigo...

-Pero qué demonios dices...

Ichigo no alcanzó a terminar su frase tras ver a Isshin desaparecer por la puerta. Lo había entendido a la perfección y ganas no le faltaban pero tenía miedo.

-Ichigo... me gustaría ir a ver la luna... desde la playa...

-¿Quiéres salir a caminar por la playa?

-Es que eres idiota o te haces...

-Ya entendí, no tienes por qué insultarme.

Salieron uno al lado del otro. Cerraron la puerta dándose cuenta de que la playa se veía preciosa, a media luz cada forma parcía confundirse con el fondo y el sonido del romper de las olas en la orilla era sencillamente el mejor toque que hacía falta a la oscuridad.

-Es... muy hermoso...

-Es perfecto – dijo el de cabello naranja

Rukia miraba la luna hablando con el mar, casi lograba escuchar sus susurros, podía pasar el resto de su vida allí, apreciando el hermoso paisaje. Ella no pudo darse cuenta a qué estaban referidas las palabras de Ichigo, pensaba que era a lo mismo que ella veía pero no, el no se inmutaba ante el paisaje, su vista estaba fija en su compañera. Sus delicadas curvas cubiertas por una capa plateada, su piel era del color de la luna. Sus ojos parecían ser del agua del mar y sus cabellos del negro del cielo. No había un paisaje que se ajustara mejor a la chica, ella era su playa.

-Rukia...

-Si...

Ichigo tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, lo giró lentamente y clavó su mirada en las orbes azules, creía estar ahogándose en las aguas de ese océano. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, en completo silencio, no necesitaban más para expresar todo lo que sentían en ese momento. Cansado de la separación el chico la acercó a si mismo, apenas tocaron sus narices, sus bocas seguían separadas por casi únicos y agonisantes cinco milimetros.

-Dime que no continúe y no lo haré.

-Yo... no puedo...

-Dímelo, házlo ahora porque luego no podré Rukia, sabes qué va a pasar y sólo tu puedes evitarlo y más te vale hacerlo a tiempo...

-No quiero evitarlo...

No necesitó ninguna otra palabara, esa era su luz verde. Apretó su boca contra la de ella, casi buscándola con necesidad, se movieron a un ritmo inexperto y apresurado, para luego abrir sus labios y dar lugar a una lucha febril. Las olas rompían en sus pies descalsos mientras ellos solo se aventuraban a besarse hasta que se terminaba el oxígeno, esperaban a inhalar y continuaban en su labor, pero pronto eso no fue suficiente.

Se sentaron juntos sobre la arena, continuaron dándose besos que obviamente buscaban convertirse en algo más. Ella tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello naranja y él rodeaba la cintura de la mujer con las suyas. Con los labios ligeramente hinchados Ichigo rompió el contacto con los de la chica para dirigirse un poco más abajo, así empezó a besar su cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias. Él la recostó para continuar con los besos en la boca pero sus manos subieron hasta el cuello de la chica y desamarraron el nudo que sostenía el vestido. Ella no se quedó atrás y le quitó la camisa al Kurosaki mientras dibujaba con sus manos las definidas líneas del abdomen masculino, bajó hasta toparse con el borde de las bermudas y se las bajó lentamente hasta deshacerse de la prenda y dejarlo en calzoncillos. Tras sentirse más liberado Ichigo resbaló el vestido de Rukia que ya se encontraba suelto, la dejó con un brasier en strapless y una curiosa tanga, se moría por arrancársela pero no pudo concentrarse en eso ya que Rukia lo tomó de las manos mientras lo besaba de forma apasionada.

Ichigo se liberó del agarre de la shinigami y recorrió las curvas de la misma regalándole un ligero cosquilleo, no soportó más y al llegar a la parte superior le retiró el sostén lo más rápido que pudo, anciando apreciar la belleza de la mujer, ante su casi desnudez sólo pudo sentir devoción, ella era tan hermosa, se veía verdaderamente pura, el color crema de su piel parecía transformarse en plateado para hacer juego con la luna, sus finas curvas parecían no tener fin y sus pequeños atributos, que descubiertos no parecían ser tan chicos, jugaban a la perfección con el plano abdómen, su pequeño ombligo le causaba gracia y cansado de hacer el papel de espectador se dedicó a besar a la chica tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Eres... muy hermosa...

-También creo que soy hermosa.

-Enana del demonio.

Tras su pequeña discusión ella se apoderó del mando y se hizo por encima de él, ganándo a su favor una luz que la hacía lucir espectacular, entonces le arrancó la última prenda que le quedaba al muchacho, lo dejó limpiecito, como Dios lo trajo al mundo y no podía ser más parecido a un Adonis. Sus definidos abdominales y sus músculos de mármol consiguieron sacarle una ligera sonrisa a la shinigami, no porque nunca hubiese visto algo así, vamos, hay que ser realistas, estaba rodeada de hombres esculturales – como monumentales mujeres – además solían terminar semidesnudos tras la mayoría de las batallas, pero Ichigo, él era especial, él la hacia sentir bien con tan solo sonreir y sus ojos, sencillamente eran difernetes, eran profundos, eran de chocolate, él era su hombre, se tarevería a asegurar que ella era su mujer.

Tras verse completamente descubierto y sentirse en desventaja Ichigo tomó a Rukia por la cintura y la acostó a su lado para encontrarse encima de ella dos segundos después, la distrajo besándole el cuello y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta le arrebató la única prenda que los separaba, estaba a punto de unirse a ella cuando fue detenido.

-Espera.

-Si no quieres sólo dilo.

-No es que no quiera, sólo se me ocurre algo más...

Ella se levantó y le enseñó toda su excitante desnudez mientras le extendía una mano que él no dudó en tomar, entonces se dirigieron a paso lento adentrándose en el mar, cubriéndose lentamente con el agua espumosa hasta quedar ella cubierta por sobre sus pechos y él apenas un poco sobre su ombligo.

-Quiero que sea un momento especial, verdaderamente especial...

-Lo que digas son ordenes.

Se besaron terminando en un contacto mucho más intimo, la pureza de Rukia y la castidad de Ichigo fueron arrastradas por el agua, pero quedó algo mucho más grande, la verdadera unión de alma y cuerpo entre lo que podriamos llamar amor.

El amanecer los atrapó dormidos en la orilla del océano abrazando su desnudez, ligeros rayos de sol acariciaban la espalda de la chica que se cubria apenas con su arrugado vestido mientras Ichigo era abrazado por la arena. Ella despertó primero apreciando los vivos colores del día y aún más recordando los sucesos mágicos del día anterior.

-Rukia...

-Al fin te despiertas...

-Sólo quería decirte que fue...

-Maravilloso

-Exacto

-Lo sé...

-Este año, lo empezé de la mejor manera posible, sólo espero continuarlo bien...

-Gracias...

-A ti...

Se fundieron en un beso que por el momento no los llevaría a nada más. Ambos ignoraban la pícara mirada de alguien que ya se sentía abuelo. Seŕia un año diferente, pero no para Isshin, él lo supo todo el tiempo.

HOLA

¡Dios! Me siento agotada luego de escribirlo pero no puedo evitarlo, me surgió de la mente y tenía que ser plasmado...

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, anque cambié la categoría, por si acaso... Y bueno, sé que aún no es año nuevo pero quería que alguien, cualquier persona tuviera la oportunidad de leerlo antes de que llegaran las doce, igualmente el primero también espero que alguien lo lea, cualquier día...

Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, no doy por terminado el fic porque tal vez se me ocurra algo más pero se acabó la navidad y mi regalo fue un tanto extenso pero con amor, para ustedes y todo fanfiction.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
